tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Kenzen University
This Will be storage For Writing Challenges Talk will be Below Storage. Challenge Two Storage Ben's entry Chris said,"Welcome too total drama the musical!!!!!" *bus pulls up and contestants come out* Cody,said"Uh Chris, what's with the plane *points too giant plane with Chris' face on it*?" (conf)Owen,said"Yes another season boo-yah!" Izzy,said"I used to own a plane but the F.B.I. stole it from me" *everyone stares at Izzy* Izzy,exclaimed"What?!?!" Chris,interrupts"Okay no more chit-chat time to get on the plane and go go go!" *everyone gets on plane* Chris,asked"Okay any questions?" *Everyoneraises hands in the air* Chris,says"Okay then since there aren't any questions lets kick this puppy in gear and I'd like to intruduce two new peeps on the plane Sierra *points to sierra hugging cody* and alderjano." *pounts to alderjano by briddgette and lindsay and a jelous tyler* Cody,choked*in hoarse choking voice*"She's crushing me." Sierra,said"Oh my cookie bear." *Cody Screams* Chris:,interruped"Okay heres your test fall." Gwen,asked"Test fall?" Chris,says"Yes ,Gwen *pulls lever* *contestants fall and scream t everyangle and differrent ways Cody and sierra clinging to each other,Owen in bellyflop form,and lindasy and tyler hugging each other* "Wow this is... AWSOME!!!" ,Chris screamed. *The plane flies under the contestants causing them all to lamd on a matress* "So Chris where's the first challenge?"Cody asked "Hong Kong of course" Chris said "Let the games begin"Chris announced Cody asked "We need teams, don't we?" "Uhhh...uhh..uh...Yes!"Chris stammered "I dub you *pointing to Cody,Sierra,Gwen,Owen,Eziekial,and Izzy* the Raging Amozon and you *points to other contestants*Are powerful poles now go go go!"Chris said "Bye-Bye."Chris said *pulls lever and jumps out wearing a parashute* "Come on I know Hong kong like the back of my hand" Izzy said *gets up and runs* "You're going to try too find me some sushi and to get it your team has to sing the greatest" Chris said *the teams are neck onneck trying to get to the sushi store and they end up tieing so theyhave to have a sing-off* "I got it!" Team Amozon screamed "everyone is fighting" Izzy sang "Boo boo boo boo" Owen sang with Cody "fighting to win the billion." Sierra joined in "Boo boo boo bo bo bo bo." Gwen sang "Even though it is frightning." Ezikial chimed "Boo boo bo bo bo bo." Izzy sang "It ill change your sight and It's not to loose what we need is to win If you want to find your heart look deep with in bum bum bum bum bumm bum." the Amozon Team sang. *chris applauses* "Amozon you win hands down" Chris siad Chris said "Poles come too the plain one of you is going bye-bye." *at the plane* "the marshmellows got to Noah,Lindsay,Bridgette,Leshawna,Courtney,and Alderjano and the last bag goes to Duncan,Sorry D.J. time to go *D.J. walks over to the launch pad and Chris pulls the lever landing D.J. somewhere in Hong Kong* well better go to Bed before amozon is back *Evil grin*" Chris said (more coming soon) Webly's Entry '''An Ordinary Day with the Stoh Family''' An ordinary day with the Stoh family, isn't what I call normally. Especially when their full of supermodels! "ELLIE! There's a rat under my bed, kill it!" Shane screamed as he woke up his 2 brothers Alejandro & Justin. Ellie was a kind maid. She was treated poorly and doesn't have a lot of money. Ellie only did this job because it was paid money. I mean 100 bucks an hour, 24 hours a day, 3 days a week. That's a lot of money. She was recently hired by the Stoh's because the old maid got so rich she sued them. "I'm coming!" Ellie screamed back as she walked slowly up the stairs. "You don't have to shout so loud Shane, I was enjoying my beauty sleep," Justin calls angrily from his room. (Coming Soon) Turnertang's Entry '''Duncan's New Cell Partner''' '''Word Count: 493''' “Here’s your cell partner.” the cop said as he unlocked the cell. “I don’t want a partner. I want to be let out of here.” Duncan said as he carved his initials into the cell. “That’s not going to happen anytime soon.” the cop chuckled as Duncan’s partner walked into the cell. “Hey Duncan! I can’t believe we have the same cell!” Owen cheered as he squeezed Duncan. “How did you get arrested!?” Duncan asked in astonishment. “I hugged a cop.” Owen said as he pretended to hug someone, “Apparently that’s an offense to cops.” “Well, I shoplifted from Wal-Mart.” Duncan said as he showed Owen the golf clubs he stole. “Want to play some golf?” Owen asked excitedly as he swung the club. “Watch it!” Duncan yelled as he jumped into the corner, “How do we play golf in a jail cell?” “With imagination!” Owen yelled as he swung the club again. “Cop! Can I switch cell’s?” Duncan asked as a cop walked by. “Not a chance.” the cop said s he walked by. “So how long are you going to be in jail?” Duncan asked. “Six months of awesome!” Owen cheered as he hugged Duncan again. “Oh darn.” Duncan mumbled as he broke away from Owen’s grasp. “I need to make a poop.” Owen said as he sat on the toilet. “Not in here Owen! There’s no door!” Duncan yelled as he covered his eyes, “The smell!” “I know it’s awesome!” Owen cheered as he sat on the toilet. “Another six months of this.” Duncan mumbled as Owen put his stuff on the bed. “Get some sleep you rotten guys.” the cop said as he walked by. “I call top bunk.” Owen yelled as he jumped onto the top bunk. “Whatever.” Duncan said as he sat on the bed. “I think it’s breaking.” Owen said as the bed started falling and landed on Duncan. “Get off of the bed!” Duncan yelled as Owen got off the bed and he threw it into the wall. “Sorry Duncan.” Owen said as he tried putting the beds back together. “Come here Owen.” Duncan said as he Owne started walking close to Duncan. “Do you want another hug?” Owen asked as he stood next to Duncan. “No, I want to kill you!” Duncan yelled as he jumped onto Owen. “Help me cop!” Owen screamed as Duncan chased him. “Get out of the cell!” the cop yelled as he unlocked the door so Owen could run out then he locked it again. “Thanks buddy.” Owen said as he hugged the cop. “Not again! That’s six more months!” the cop yelled as he took Owen to another cell. The Next Day… “Here’s your new cell partner.” the cop said as he led Duncan’s new partner into the cell. “Look who it is. It’s Mister Bad Boy.” Noah said sarcastically. “Just take me to the electric chair already.” Duncan said as he stared out of the cell. Chimmy's Story One day in Toronto, a small, sickly little girl wandered the streets, coughing. Her blanket was barely enough to keep her from dying of the cold that plagued Canada. As her long blonde hair blew in the wind, a small scar in the shape of an X was revealed, freshly carved on her forehead. It was a miracle she was alive right now. The girl sat down in an alleyway, and pulled a small balloon out from the crevices of her cobalt blanket. The balloon eagerly bounced into the air, though the face on it seemed to contradict the action. It was the face of a hedgehog, eyes half closed, a blank expression plastered forever on its latex covering. The girl’s lips quivered from the cold, but managed to turn upward into a smile. “Oh, Shaddie.” The girl softly whispered. “You’re my best friend...” She paused to cough again. “You are a great friend, but you know what I want even more?...a family that will stay with me…” The girl lifts up a finger, and a small spark fizzles out from it. “Dang. It’s too cold to m-make a fire….” She shivers, not just from the cold, but from fear. “I’m going to-to..” Tears form in her eyes. “Die soon, I know it…but at least it will be with you.” The girl’s eyelashes fall, as she plummets into a light sleep. Gunshots awakened the small child. She quickly sat up, holding the balloon close to her. She bravely stood up, quaking, and peeked around the corner. Two gangs were in an inredible melee, gunshots going off faster than the girl can register. She must have made some sort of noise, because a large black man in baggy pants turned his head towards her. She foolishly screamed and ran, attracting the attention of the other gang members. The girl ducked gunshots and covered her ears, running as fast as her small legs could carry her. The rain pelted her face as she held her balloon closer, almost to the point of bursting. After what seemed like an hour of running, she sprinted around a corner, the gang members assuming she had gone the other way. She quietly sighed, and pressed her face up against the balloon. She plopped her small body onto the ground, and landed in a puddle. She didn’t care, however. She was too young to care. She cried. The day broke, sunshine splashing onto the little girl’s face. Suddenly she heard footsteps, and crept back against the wall. “Are you OK?” It wasn’t the voice of an angry gang member. It was the voice of a young women, dancing on the girl’s ears. She slowly lifted her tear-stained face up to meet the hazel eyes of the women. “Why are you out on the streets, little girl?” “My parents…they…they…” A tear falls down her face. “Well, I’m Lauren. What’s your name? I’ll take you in.” The girl’s face brightens, and she stands up and takes the lady’s hand, smiling boldly, balloon in hand. “I’m Chimmy Charific.” Talk